Rise of the Thunder Knight
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Manik is possessed by an ancient spirit that plans a conquest of Mobius. Josh will have to fight his own best friend in order to stop the Thunder Knight from taking control. Can he do it or will he let Mobius fall to the might of the Thunder Knight?
1. The Thunder Knight Rises Again

"I was right. This is a blast," Manik said as he, Lara, Sonia, Shade, Josh, and Dominic walked into the renaissance fair.

"This is seriously boring," Dominic said.

"Why are you even here if you're gonna keep up that attitude," Josh asked.

"I didn't really have a say in the matter. I was dragged here against my will."

"Oh, come on, Dominic. What's so bad about this place? There's knights, jesters, princesses," Lara said.

"Pestilence, disease, bad hygiene," Dominic added.

"I'm pretty sure pestilence and disease are the same thing."

"Actually, they aren't," Josh said.

"Yes, they are," Manik said.

"Pestilence deals with locusts and all that jazz while disease deals with sickness."

"Since when are you the expert of the middle ages?"

"Since we had to do a report on it for a project," Josh said.

"Guys," Shade said, getting Josh and Manik's attention.

"What is it, Shade?"

"Oh, nothing. I thought it would be important for me to tell you Dominic slipped out while you were having your whole pestilence-disease comparison." Josh and Manik looked to see Dominic disappeared.

"Of course he did," Josh said.

"We should split up so we can find him," Manik said.

"Why would he still be here? He didn't want to come in the first place. He was just overpowered by the rest of us. I'm checking out there."

"Hold on. What makes you thinks he isn't a secret fan of this stuff?"

"Because he told me. He said, and I quote, 'I am not a fan of this medieval BS and I never will be.' I'm checking outside," Josh said before walking off and outside the fairgrounds.

"Well, I'm checking around here for him. I doubt he'll be out there," Manik said before walking away from the others.

"This doesn't sound good," Shade said.

"No, it doesn't. We have to go after them."

"You're right, Lara. I'll go after Josh and you two go after Manik," Sonia said before she went after Josh.

"Sounds fair," Lara said before she and Shade went after Manik.

* * *

"Dominic. Dominic, where are you?"

"Right here."

"There you are. And Manik said you were still at the fair," Josh said.

"Manik was seriously wrong. I wouldn't be caught dead at a renaissance fair," Dominic said.

"There you are, Josh. Isn't Dominic going back?"

"No, he's not. He says he wouldn't caught dead at that kind of place."

"That's right. I'll be back at New Mobotropolis if you need me."

"Later, Dominic," Josh said.

"Later," Dominic said before running off like a missile towards New Mobotropolis.

"Back to the fair," Sonia asked.

"You read my mind." Josh and Sonia turned around before walking back to the renaissance fair.

* * *

"Where is that guy?"

"Looking for someone," one of the fair vendors asked.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a hedgehog with brown fur, blue eyes, and a bad attitude," Manik said.

"Afraid I haven't seen him."

"Thanks, anyway."

"You're welcome. Care to take a look at what I'm selling," the vendor asked.

"Sure," Manik said before looking at everything on the table. He then spotted a helmet with thunder bolts on both sides.

"What is that?" Before Manik could touch the helmet, the vendor slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch that!"

"Ow! That hurt," Manik said as he pulled his hand away.

"Sorry, but that isn't for sale. It's a cursed helmet," the vendor said.

"What do you mean by 'cursed'?"

"Well, this is the very helmet the Thunder Knight wore in his lifetime."

"Who's that," Manik asked.

"You seriously don't know who the Thunder Knight was," the vendor asked.

"Not really."

"Well, I'll tell you who the Thunder Knight was. The Thunder Knight was the bravest knight in the past, but the fact that he'll never be king drove him mad. He plotted to overthrow the king, but the other knights stopped him before they executed him. His spirit was contained in the helmet and anyone who dared put on the helmet were possessed by the Thunder Knight's spirit and plotted to dominate the world. All those failed were destroyed by the Thunder Knight from the inside. Now do you understand why you shouldn't wear the helmet?" The vendor looked to see Manik had run off with the helmet while he was explaining the Thunder Knight's story.

"They always run off with that helmet," the vendor muttered before going back to his business.

"Crazy old man, thinking I wouldn't touch this helmet," Manik said as he held the Thunder Knight's helmet in his hands. "But I have and I'm going to see if this thing works." Manik then tried on the helmet and waited for something to happen.

"Nothing. What a rip-off," Manik said before he was possessed by the spirit of the Thunder Knight. A full suit of armor covered Manik's body as the Thunder Knight took control of him.

"I have returned and this time I will claim this world. So sayeth the Thunder Knight," the Thunder Knight said after he had taken full control of Manik.


	2. Josh the Jouster

"Did you guys find Manik," Sonia asked as Lara and Shade walked up to her and Josh.

"Not a trace of him anywhere," Lara replied.

"And we checked everywhere, trust me," Shade said.

"We have to keep looking," Josh said.

"Can't we keep looking after we watch the joust?"

"Fine. We watch the joust and then we get back to finding Manik."

"All right. Let's go, guys," Lara said before she walked off. Sonia, Josh, and Shade followed her and took their seats in the stands. Moments before the joust began, one of the fair staff walked out in front of the spectators.

"Bad news, folks. It seems one of our knights will be unable to compete in the joust," he said.

"I want my money back," one of the spectators said.

"What a rip-off," another spectator said.

"Calm down, everyone. We've come up with a solution. I'll pick one of you to take part in the joust." The man then looked through the crowd before his eyes landed on Josh.

"You," the man said, addressing Josh.

"Me," Josh asked.

"Of course. You'll be the one to take part in this joust."

"All right." Josh then made his way down to the field and over to the staff member.

"Excellent. Right this way," the man said before he and Josh walked off. Moments later, Josh was fitted with knight's armor and given a lance for the joust.

"I look good in armor," Josh said as he admired himself. As he was looking at himself, he saw another knight approaching him from behind.

"You're my opponent," the knight asked.

"You could say that."

"You won't win against me. You are but a child. I wish you luck."

"Why would you wish me luck," Josh asked.

"Because you will need it. I am undefeated," the knight said before walking off.

"That guy's definitely sure he'll win against me." Josh then placed his helmet on before walking over to his horse and climbing on.

"I'll make sure this guy is knocked off his high horse, figuratively and literally," Josh said as he prepared himself for the joust.

"This mere child has no idea what he's getting himself into."

"Knights, prepare yourself." Both Josh and the other knight readied themselves for the joust.

"Lances at the ready," the man said before both Josh and the second knight lowered their lances.

"Joust!" Both Josh and the other knight rushed ahead and met each other. The knight's lance landed near Josh's shoulder while Josh's lance nearly knocked the knight off his horse. Josh groaned as he rubbed his shoulder in order to see how much damage the lance dealt to it.

'Gotta do something to win. Otherwise, this knight might remain undefeated,' Josh thought as he glanced at the other knight.

"If you're smart, you would give up right now," the knight said.

"That's the thing. I am smart, but I never give up. My dad taught me that."

"Your father must be a wise man."

"He is," Josh said.

"Knights, prepare yourself," the man said before Josh and the knight prepared themselves.

"Lances at the ready." Both Josh and the mysterious knight lowered their lances and readied them for the second joust.

"Joust," the man shouted before Josh and the knight rushed ahead to meet each other. This time, Josh was able to knock the knight off his horse and to the ground.

"All right, Josh! You did it!"

"Yeah!" Josh then climbed off his horse and helped the knight to his feet.

"Thank you," the knight said.

"You are quite welcome," Josh said.

"I must admit you have some impressive skills. You truly have proven yourself yet again, Josh."

"How'd you know my name?"

"Simple," the knight said before taking off his helmet. Josh was stunned to see Rocket under the helmet of his opponent.

"Surprised?"

"Yeah. I didn't even know that you were the champion," Josh said.

"I was until now. As of this moment, that title belongs to you, my son," Rocket said.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Rocket, what are you doing here? I always thought you weren't the type of Mobian to be wrapped up in this kind of stuff," Sonia said as she, Shade, and Lara walked up to Josh and Rocket.

"You underestimate me, Sonia. There are things about me you don't quite know about me."

"How did you get involved in this, anyway," Shade asked.

"Well, I am a possible candidate for the throne of Mobius, so I decided to get involved in events that pertain to ancient times. This just happened to be my first stop. I learned all about the history of Mobius, the culture, and even participated in a bit of jousting," Rocket replied.

"Interesting. Did you happen to see Manik anywhere around here," Josh asked.

"I did see him near a vendor that was selling what looked like an ancient helmet."

"Where was it," Lara asked.

"I'll lead you to it. Right this way." Rocket then walked off with Josh, Sonia, Lara, and Shade right behind him.

* * *

"Did you happen to see a blue hedgehog with green eyes and a missing tooth," Rocket asked the vendor.

"Of course I did. He ran off with the Thunder Knight's helmet," the vendor replied.

"Then Manik is doomed."

"Why would Manik be doomed?"

"Because that very helmet has a dark past behind it. Anyone who wore it plotted to conquer this very world and perished whenever they failed," Rocket said.

"Exactly what I said before I noticed that hedgehog ran off with the helmet."

"Did you happen to see where he went?"

"Afraid not," the vendor said.

"Then we'll have to find him ourselves," Josh said.

"And I know just where to start," Rocket said.


	3. Arriving in Downunda

"This alerts us to any atmospheric disturbances," Rocket said as he checked through weather reports from all over Mobius. After they had left the fairground, Josh, Rocket, Sonia, Shade, and Lara made their over to T.N.M.H.Q. in order to find Manik.

"And how will this help us find Manik," Shade asked before Rocket, Lara, Josh, and Sonia glared at him.

"What?"

"This will help us find Manik by finding any changes in the weather," Josh said.

"Okay, but I still don't get how it'll help us," Shade said.

"It'll locate mysterious storms and lead us to the Thunder Knight. That's how we'll find Manik." Rocket then turned his attention back to the weather reports before finding something interesting.

"I got a location," Rocket said.

"Great. Where?"

"Downunda. We'll have to take the Invisijet there." Rocket then ran out of the room, prompting Josh, Lara, Shade, and Sonia to follow him to the Invisijet hangar.

"Josh, can you drive," Rocket asked.

"Sure," Josh said.

"Great. Here are the keys. I'll be monitoring the navigation." Rocket then tossed the Invisijet's keys to Josh before opening up the door that led inside.

"After you, my son," Rocket said.

"Thanks, Dad," Josh said before stepping into the cockpit of the Invisijet, sitting in the pilot's seat, inserting the keys in the ignition, and powering up the Invisijet.

"This bird is ready to fly. Everyone onboard?"

"Hold on, Josh. We're getting on," Sonia said as she, Rocket, Lara, and Shade walked into the cockpit.

"All right. Let's fly," Josh said before opening the hangar doors and flying the Invisijet out into the skies.

"Impressive flying, Josh. How did you learn to pilot a jet with such skill?"

"Marcus always let me take the X-Tornado out for a spin. I guess I just got the hang of it after a while."

"You must have," Rocket said. After an hour of flying, Josh and everyone else were getting impatient.

"How much longer until we reach Downunda, Dad," Josh asked.

"Not much longer. We're nearly there."

"But we've been up in the air for an hour. If we really were heading to Downunda, we would've been there by now."

"Josh has a point, Rocket. It's not like we're trying to find a portal to Moebius. We're just trying to find Downunda."

"I understand the situation, Sonia. It's just not that easy to find such a place that quickly," Rocket said before a bolt of lightning struck the Invisijet.

"What's going on, Josh?!"

"A bolt of lightning just hit us, Dad. It's a good thing lightning never strikes twice," Josh said before the same lightning bolt struck the Invisijet again.

"Okay, that's it. Whoever came up with that saying is so getting their ass kicked!"

"Can you land this thing, Josh," Sonia asked.

"I don't think I can! We'll have to jump," Josh said as he got out of his seat.

"What? No! I'm not leaving my masterpiece to be destroyed! I forbid it," Rocket said as Josh searched for parachutes.

"Sorry, Dad. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Josh then handed a parachute to Sonia, Lara, and Shade.

"I'm not leaving!" Rocket then felt a parachute attach itself to him and saw Josh strapped one of the parachutes on him.

"It's either the jet or us," Josh said before opening the escape door.

"I'm not jumping," Rocket said before crossing his arms.

"You're jumping whether you like it or not, Dad." Josh then kicked Rocket out of the Invisijet before jumping out himself. Josh was immediately followed by Shade, Lara, and Sonia.

"Deploy," Sonia said before she, Josh, Shade, and Lara pulled the cord that opened the parachutes.

"We're safe! We're safe!"

"We may be safe, but the Invisijet sure isn't," Josh said seconds before the Invisijet crashed into a nearby mountain and turned into a explosion of fire and metal.

"Rocket is so going to kill you for that," Lara said.

"I'm aware of that, 'Su. I'm just hoping Dad doesn't remember after we kick the Thunder Knight right in the round tables." Moments later, Josh, Sonia, Lara, and Shade touched down onto Dowunda soil.

"Perfect. We're here. Now we just need to find the Downunda Freedom Fighters," Josh said before he, Sonia, Lara, and Shade walked off to find the DFF's headquarters, unaware Rocket had landed in a nearby tree.

"Josh! Josh! Get back here and help me down from here!"


	4. Meeting Walt and Barby

"We just need to find the Downunda Freedom Fighters, help them find the Thunder Knight, and kick that guy back to the Dark Ages," Sonia said.

"Can you believe we're in the same place that Brady grew up in? It's amazing," Josh said as he marveled at the scenery of Downunda.

"Josh, focus. We have to find the DFF if we're to stand a chance against the Thunder Knight."

"Sorry, Sonia. I just find this place majestic and beautiful."

"Well, snap out of it. We're not going to get anything by standing around," Sonia said before five smoke bombs rolled out of nowhere and shrouded them in fog.

"This is great. We just stepped onto Downunda soil and already get into trouble. Josh," Shade said.

"I'm on it," Josh said before using his aerokinesis to clear the smoke.

"That was impressive. Usually, most people fall unconscious because of the smoke inhalation," a voice said.

"Who's there," Lara asked before Barby and Walt landed on the ground in front of her and the others.

"Just Barby Koala and Walt Wallabe, the leaders of the Downunda Freedom Fighters," Walt said.

"Great. Just the people we were looking for."

"How so?"

"Because we have a major problem on our hands. You need to lead us back to your headquarters," Josh said.

"What kind of problem," Walt asked.

"Just an ancient spirit out to conquer Mobius."

"That does sound like a problem. What do you think, Barby?" Walt then turned to his co-leader and found her concentrating on Josh.

"Are you okay, Barby," Walt asked, getting Barby's attention.

"Sorry about that, Walt. I just feel like I've seen him somewhere before," Barby said as she returned to reality.

"Well, what do you think? Should we lead them back to base or leave them here to die?"

"What's going on? I was miles away when you and the hedgehog were talking."

"Excuse me, but this hedgehog has a name. I'm Josh, son of the mighty Rocket the Hedgehog," Josh said.

"That's how I know you! You look exactly like your father," Barby said.

"Most people say that, so you're not the first to say so."

"So why are you here in the first place," Walt asked.

"They came here to vanquish me," a voice said before Walt, Barby, Josh, Lara, Sonia, and Shade turned around to see the Thunder Knight coming near them.

"Who is that?"

"The Thunder Knight. The ancient spirit that I told you was out to conquer Mobius," Josh said as the Thunder Knight rode up to him and everyone else.

"That is precisely my goal, peasant."

"Wait a second. I am not a peasant. I am the Prince of Sol."

"You're a prince, Josh?"

"Here, no. In my timeline, yes," Josh said.

"You are a peasant outside of your own timeline," the Thunder Knight said

"You take that back right now!"

"Never!"

"All right. You asked for it," Josh said before he ran up and punched the Thunder Knight's helmet. Josh felt pain shoot through his hand after punching the helmet so hard.

"Ow! My hand!"

"You may be the son of Rocket, but you aren't as mighty as he is," Barby remarked.

"No fair! That helmet must be made of lead or something," Josh said as his hand throbbed in pain.

"You are no warrior. You can't even put a dent in my helmet," the Thunder Knight said.

"All right. Now the pain will rain down from the heavens."

"It will, but not from you," Rocket said before he came up at full speed and knocking the Thunder Knight off his horse.

"Now that's might."

"Thanks. You must be Barby."

"I am," Barby said.

"Frost told me about you," Rocket said.

"Where were you, Dad," Josh asked.

"Up in a tree after you kicked me out of the Invisijet."

"You were wrong, Josh. He does remember," Sonia said.

"I didn't say he would remember that. I said 'I hope he won't remember that the Invisijet crashed and got destroyed.'" Josh then clasped his hands over his mouth after realizing what he just said.

"You're lying," Rocket said after learning his greatest creation was destroyed.

"I'm afraid Josh is right. We all saw it crash and explode," Lara said.

"Oh, thanks a lot, 'Su. You couldn't have left that out," Josh said.

"Sorry."

"Do you know how hard it'll be to build another Invisijet?"

"No."

"You're lucky I had another built for cases like this," Rocket said before Josh fell over.

"What the hell, old man?! You let me worry about some damn jet when you had another built in case the original got destroyed?! What is wrong with you," Josh asked.

"He gets like that sometimes," Shade said to Barby and Walt.

"We've figured that," Barby and Walt said.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Josh! I am your father and you will treat me with respect!"

"That's just it! You're not my dad in this timeline!"

"Does it matter when I'm your father," Rocket asked.

"Yes, it does," Josh shouted before bolts of lightning started striking the ground.

"Come on! We gotta go if we want to live," Barby said before running off. Walt, Josh, Rocket, Lara, Sonia, and Shade ran after her while lightning kept striking the ground.


	5. Heading for a New Destination

"This way," Walt shouted as he and Barby led Rocket, Josh, Lara, Sonia, and Shade to D.F.F.H.Q.

"Get in quick," Barby shouted as everyone else made it in.

"Man, that was some lightning," Lara commented as she, Josh, Sonia, Shade, and Rocket waited for the lightning to stop.

"Yeah, it is," Sonia said.

"Dad, about before," Josh started before Rocket cut him off.

"Save it. I probably deserved it. You had the right to shout at me," Rocket said.

"That was exactly what I was about to say."

"I had a feeling you were going to say something about before."

"You know, I hate it when you do that," Josh said.

"You're the second person to say that," Rocket said.

"Who was the other?"

"Jessie."

"So, Aunt Jessie said that," Josh said.

"She did," Rocket said before Barby and Walt ran into the room.

"How bad is it out there?"

"Real bad. You probably shouldn't go out there."

"Thanks for the tip," Rocket said.

"Anytime," Walt said.

"Who was that out there?"

"The Thunder Knight, an ancient spirit from Mobius' past. He was a knight that conspired to overthrow the king but was stopped by his fellow knights and executed. His spirit remained in the helmet. All those who tried on the helmet were possessed by his spirit and driven to conquer Mobius. All those who failed were killed by the Thunder Knight from the inside. Manik was his latest victim after trying on the helmet at a renaissance fair we were at. Now, he may be the first to complete the mission of dominating Mobius."

"That was some explanation into the Thunder Knight's background," Barby said.

"I overheard the vendor at the fair talking to Manik about it," Rocket said.

"Interesting, but you'll need more than us to defeat this knight."

"I've thought of that, Barby. We were planning to get to the arctic and get help from the Arctic Freedom Fighters."

"So, what's stopping you," Barby asked.

"Oh, just the destruction of the Invisijet," Rocket replied.

"Without that, we're basically stranded out here."

"That's not necessarily true, Josh."

"What do you mean," Josh asked.

"The second Invisijet can be called from HQ from any location with the help of this," Rocket said before pulling out a second set of Invisijet keys.

"You did build another Invisijet."

"That's what I said out there before all hell broke loose." Rocket pressed a button on the set of keys that sent out a pulse of sound that travelled all the way back to New Mobotropolis.

"The Invisijet should be here soon enough," Rocket said before hearing nothing from outside.

"What is it?"

"Listen to what's going on outside."

"I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. I'm pretty sure the Thunder Knight stopped attacking. Josh, go check outside," Rocket said.

"All right," Josh said before going outside.

"Looks safe to me, guys. It's all clear." Seconds later, everyone else came out and looked for any trace of the Thunder Knight.

"Looks like that Thunder Knight hit the road," Walt said before the replacement Invisijet landed in front of him and everyone else.

"Our ride's here, so let's go find the home of the Arctic Freedom Fighters." Rocket then stepped into the Invisijet followed by Josh, Lara, Walt, Barby, Sonia, and Shade.

"Incredible."

"Definitely better than what we can come up with."

"That's my style of craftmanship," Rocket said as he sat down in the pilot's seat.

"You are definitely the top of your field, Rocket. I admire that," Barby said.

"Oh, I know. Frost told me all about your little scrapbook."

"He did?"

"Yeah. I'm flattered, but I'm already involved with Sally," Rocket said as he checked the Invisijet's gas gauge.

"I thought you were involved with someone else before," Barby said.

"I was, but that didn't end so well."

"How so?"

"You got thirty minutes of your time you can spare," Rocket asked.

"Of course I do," Barby said.

"Good, because it's an extremely long story."

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Rocket said before the Invisijet took off the ground and towards the home of the Arctic Freedom Fighters.


	6. Meeting up with Guntiver

"So, Sally threw her water all over you and you just stormed off out of the restaurant," Barby asked.

"Precisely," Rocket replied as he steered the Invisijet through the icy winds of the arctic.

"Then you started your relationship with Sally."

"Perfect. You understand the whole story."

"I just can't believe that happened," Barby said.

"Neither could I when I found out that Sally and Blaze traded bodies," Rocket said as the Invisijet landed in the middle of the arctic.

"That was some story."

"I told you it was an extremely long story when we took off."

"Well, you definitely warned me," Barby said before the exit opened up and the icy winds from outside made their way inside.

"Man, it must be freezing out there," Josh said.

"You're right about that, Josh. The Invisijet's thermometer detects extremely low temperatures in this region," Rocket said.

"Is there anything that can stop us from freezing to death?"

"I'm with Josh on this one. We shouldn't set foot out there until we have the right gear."

"Which is why I always come prepared," Rocket said before walking over to a panel on one of the cabin walls.

"What are you doing," Barby asked.

"Just getting the right equipment for this environment." Rocket stepped aside seconds before the wall slid open and several jackets and parkas revealed themselves to the others.

"Take your pick," Rocket said. Moments later, Rocket led everyone out into the cold of the arctic.

"Impressive. I'm not even freezing my tail off."

"That's just the kind of person Dad is. He's resourceful, quick-thinking, and is always prepared for any emergency," Josh said as he walked out of the Invisijet.

"That's me in a nutshell, Barby."

"And I'm sure Josh is the same way because he is your son," Barby said.

"I am. Most people say I'm just like Dad."

"Be on your guard, Barby. We're on unfamiliar territory and don't know what will happen," Walt said cautiously.

"Come on, Walt. There's no need to act like that. I don't see any danger for miles," Rocket said.

"Yeah. Cool it, Walt. If Rocket did sense something close to us, he would be doing the same thing you are."

"I would, but I'm not. I can sense anything that'll pop out and surprise us before it truly does." Rocket then shifted his head when he sensed the presence of a figure using the snow to hide itself.

"Show yourself. I know you're there, Guntiver," Rocket said before Guntiver stepped out into the open.

"How did you know he was there," Barby asked.

"I told you I could sense anything nearby."

"Your friend's smart," Guntiver said.

"Thank you and I'm truly sorry about roboticizing you before," Rocket said.

"It's all water under the bridge, Rocket. I've forgiven you and so has the rest of the team."

"What do you mean, Guntiver?"

"After I was deroboticized, I flew out to the arctic to personally apologize to Guntiver and his team about roboticizing them and you."

"Then why didn't you apologize to us," Barby asked.

"Honestly, I forgot all about you and took a nap after I had gotten back to New Mobotropolis," Rocket said.

"I told you he forgot all about us."

"I guess I should have listened to you, Walt."

"Why exactly are you here, Rocket," Guntiver asked.

"Well, it's a long story, Guntiver."

"Like the one you told me on the way over here," Barby asked.

"Not exactly, Barby," Rocket replied.

"We can talk about that over at home base."

"Great idea."

"Right this way," Guntiver said before leading everyone to A.F.F.H.Q.

* * *

"There you are, Rocket," Erma said as she handed a mug of hot chocolate to Rocket.

"Thanks, Erma," Rocket said as he took a small sip of his drink.

"No problem at all."

"So what exactly is happening?"

"Well, it seems an ancient spirit from Mobius' past has come back and plans to conquer our world like he has before."

"An ancient spirit? This sounds interesting," Guntiver said.

"Trust me, it won't be interesting once the Thunder Knight sets foot on your turf," Rocket said.

"The Thunder Knight? Is that the ancient spirit you mentioned a few seconds ago?"

"You bet your fur it is."

"So, what's the story on this Thunder Knight," Guntiver asked.

"Long ago, there was a knight that was a true hero in his time. His name was the Thunder Knight and he served his kingdom well. Sadly, the fact that he would never become king drove him mad. He schemed to overthrow the king, but his fellow knights stopped him before he could go through with his plan. The next morning, the knight was executed because of his treason. His spirit still remains in the helmet to this day, waiting for the right person to possess. Few tried on the helmet and were possessed by the Thunder Knight's spirit. Once they were taken over, the individual plotted to conquer Mobius but soon failed. That was their last failure before they were killed from the inside out by the Thunder Knight. Legends say the Thunder Knight still searches for the right person to possess," Rocket said.

"That was truly a story."

"Tell us about it," Walt and Barby both said before they, Guntiver, and Rocket heard hoofbeats nearing their location.

"Come out! I know you're in there," the Thunder Knight shouted as he stood in front of the A.F.F.H.Q.

"Great. He found us. Guntiver, you tell everyone else to stay in here. I'll take care of him."

"I'm on it," Guntiver said before Rocket walked out of the room.


	7. The Thunder Knight's Last Stand

"You wanted me," Rocket asked as he came out of A.F.F.H.Q. to face the Thunder Knight.

"Indeed. I don't know whether to congratulate you on your courage or cowardice," the Thunder Knight said.

"I came out here to put an end to your global conquest."

"Then I congratulate you on your courage and stupidity. No living person could stop the likes of me before and you won't do what they couldn't."

"Don't think I won't," Rocket said.

"I will admit that this has been exciting," the Thunder Knight said.

"What has?"

"Your resistance. I have never faced a foe such as you. It's a shame you and I will never clash again."

"What makes you think this is my last stand," Rocket asked.

"Because it is," the Thunder Knight said before using his abilities to form several minions out of pure electricity.

"Your resistance ends here, Rocket."

"That's what you think," a voice said before the snow around Rocket and the Thunder Knight came alive, formed multiple minions, and started attacking the electric minions. Rocket turned around to see Josh standing there.

"Josh, get back inside with everyone else."

"Sorry, Dad, but I felt like you needed some help," Josh said as he walked over to Rocket's side.

"Your son is quickly becoming a thorn in my side as well. The both of you will fall by my hand," the Thunder Knight said.

"Try it."

"Very well, then. Prepare to fall!" Moments before the Thunder Knight brought down his blade, Josh morphed into action and stopped it short with his Omega Axe.

"I'd say nice try, but it wasn't," Josh said before throwing the Thunder Knight's sword aside.

"My blade," the Thunder Knight shouted as his sword landed in a patch of snow.

"Now, you're defenseless."

"I may be defenseless, but I am not helpless. Attack, my minions!" The electrical minions took their attention off the snow minions and turned it towards Rocket and Josh before lumbering over to them.

"Please tell me you have a way out of this," Rocket said.

"I wish I did, Dad. Sadly, I got nothing," Josh said before glancing over to the Thunder Knight's sword.

"Dad, think you can hold these guys off long enough for me to get that sword?"

"I can try, but I make no promises."

"Good enough," Josh said before jumping over one of the electric minions.

"Stay away from that sword," the Thunder Knight shouted as Josh made a break for the sword.

"Too little, too late." Josh then grabbed the hilt of the sword before pulling it out of the snow and wielding it in his hand.

"Great job, Josh," Rocket said.

"Thanks. Now to take care of these creeps," Josh said before leaping in the air and slashing one of the electric minions in half.

"Yes! It worked!"

"Of course. You figured that if the Thunder Knight created them, the sword might be able to destroy the minions."

"Great minds think alike," Josh said before destroying another of the minions.

"It seems you are intelligent as well as resourceful. You truly are a great adversary."

"Thanks. I'm the best when I come from."

"I am impressed with your skills, Josh. You will be the first I enslave once I conquer this world," the Thunder Knight said.

"Nice. I thought I would be getting a free pass," Josh muttered before looking at the sword again.

"Are you thinking of another plan," Rocket asked.

"You could say that, Dad. Try to get the helmet off and I'll take care of the rest."

"I'm on it." Rocket then leaped in the air before landing on the Thunder Knight's back.

"Release yourself or you will surely face the consequences!"

"I'll do that once I do this," Rocket said before yanking off the Thunder Knight's helmet.

"Josh! Heads up!" Rocket then threw the helmet Josh's way before he slashed the helmet into two pieces.

"No," the Thunder Knight shouted before the helmet faded into nothing and his spirit left Manik's body. Seconds later, the Thunder Knight's horse disappeared and left Manik facedown in the snow.

"Mission accomplished," Josh said.

"You said it," Rocket said before the armor covering Manik disappeared.

"My head," Manik said as he came back into the real world. He then looked up to see Josh and Rocket standing over him.

"Josh, am I glad to see you again."

"I'm glad, too. Let me help you up."

"Thanks," Manik said as Josh helped him up to his feet.

"Anything for a friend," Josh said.

"Would you mind telling me what happened after Dominic had hit the road?"

"I'll tell you on the way home. Dad, you may want this."

"Why?"

"Because it was the sword that ended the curse of the Thunder Knight," Josh said as he handed Rocket the sword.

"I'll see to it the vendor gets it," Rocket said.

"All right. Come on, Manik. We might have to take the Invisijet to get back."

"That's some good thinking. We must be twenty miles from New Mobotropolis."

"Feels more like 300 miles," Josh said.

"You may be right on that one," Manik said as he and Josh made their way over to the Invisijet.

* * *

"There you are."

"Thank you. It's good to know the wrath of the Thunder Knight is at an end," the vendor said as he put the sword in storage.

"It is. See you around," Rocket said before walking off.

"At last. The Thunder Knight has been defeated. Thanks to you and Josh."


End file.
